fwoanfandomcom-20200216-history
Puputan
For All Nails #143: Puputan by Carlos Yu ---- :03:00 AM Greenwich Mean Time :26 December, 1974 [[vitavision] programming interrupted] the static, three frames of a [[New Granada]n test pattern] Good evening, people of Mexico. Greetings, people of Earth. My name is Vicente Mercator. Most of you, before today, will have had no idea of who I am. After today, most of you will call me the greatest villain in history. But after today, you will also be free, and that to my mind is a fair trade. Moments ago, an atomic weapon of a new type was detonated on the historic island of Bali. This type of weapon operates on the principle of fusing atoms together, the same principle that powers the Sun. It is thousands of times more powerful than previous atomic weapons. close-up I, Vicente Mercator, am solely responsible for the destruction of the island of Bali. I am in sole possession of all remaining atomic fusion devices. They are under my personal control. back I cannot even contemplate the suffering I have just inflicted on perhaps millions of innocents. There are no words in any language to describe their ordeal. But it is this suffering, this pain, that Kramer Associates has threatened the world with for the last twelve years. No place, no nation on Earth was safe from their terror. No one was safe from their conspiracies. All of this changes after today. Today the top leadership of Kramer Associates, several thousands of them, met at their secret headquarters on the island of Bali, where seventy years before, Kramer mercenaries planned the extermination of the Balinese princes. That place no longer exists. The governments of Taiwan, the Canton Pact, the Philippines, and the Kingdoms of Australia and Scandinavia have forty-eight hours to expropriate all Kramer holdings and arrest all surviving Kramer leaders for later trial, under threat of similar annihilation. The more prudent nations of the world will not require any such threat. In addition, all Kramer archives must be secured. They will document Kramer's perfidy for the last hundred years. Operation Taichung, the Kramer atomic terror project. Operation Petticoat, the Kramer scheme behind the Global War. Kramer is thus directly responsible for the hundreds of millions of deaths of that war. The Manzanilla Plan, the attempt to destabilize the Confederation of North America itself at the turn of the century. There is not a nation on Earth which has not been wronged by Kramer! I should note, to any Kramerists who think they can conceal themselves in Mexico: you must realize by now I will protect the purity and essence of our precious body politic by any means necessary. I will not play favorites! Kramer tasks me. It tasks me, and I shall have them. I will chase them from the shores of Mexico through the maelstroms of the Pacific to the fires of Perdition itself before I relent. That is all. blip of New Granadan test pattern, then static ---- Forward to FAN #144: Where Are They Right Now? Return to For All Nails. Category:Kramer Associates Category:USM politics Category:New Granada Category:American War Category:Vitavision